


Midnight field trip

by Dogs_and_Coffee



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Boyfriends, Camp Cretaceous Secret Santa (Jurassic Park), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogs_and_Coffee/pseuds/Dogs_and_Coffee
Summary: Ben unable to sleep at night, thinks a lot about Bumpy and about seeing her again. While the other campers sleep, he sneaks out to have a midnight field trip with Kenji long before the Indominus Rex breaks out. What started as a slow walk, turns out to be some dangerous marathon.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Midnight field trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ca-da-var](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ca-da-var).



> This is my Secret Santa Story for Ca-da-var [tumblr]. Sorry to let you wait this long. I hope you like it.  
> AND so sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue. I used an english grammar webside to fresh it up a bit.  
> I hope my writing style and my idea for the story are something you like. I wanted to write something that could (maybe) fit into the actual plot. You wished for something soft and I prefer this for myself so wrirting this fanfiction was very joyful for me. I hope I made it somehow, followed your perceptions and that there are no unrealistic disagreements. So sorry if something seems weird.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy your special secret santa gift!

It was late at night and soft rain fell to the ground. In camp, the teens were supposed to sleep but one boy wasn't able to close his eyes. Ben still laid there, thought about Bumpy and how sad she looked in the end. How lonely she must feel right now. At one point he was super angry that Dr. Wu separated them both and on the other hand, he felt weak, not strong enough to see her right now. Expiring Bumpy hatching, opening her eyes and her first scream was just so cute and he had an inner will to protect her no matter what. But now she was gone and there was no chance to see her soon again. He stared out of his window, following the raindrops, and imagined in which direction the laboratory would probably be. They drove a few minutes from the camp until there and in this wet darkness, it was impossible to find the right way. Not to forget that he wasn't the type of guy running away and ignoring the rules. He just imagined. 

It got later and later, and Ben decided to check out the living room. When he wasn't able to sleep, he once heard it was better not to try to. At first, he could drink some water. After that reading doesn't sound that bad. All was better than lying around and feeling like a paralyzed zombie. He carefully sneaked out of his bed and tiptoed to the door. While opening and closing it he stopped his breath. Darius, eyes closed, snored a bit and Kenji's arm was hanging up from his bed. He always slept like this. Very crazy, Ben thought. He turned his back to the boy's room and was sure to be as quiet as he could. Entering the living room, he switched on the lights. He went to the water dispenser and put a glass under it. While the water ran down, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his shoulders. The light in here was pretty shiny and he hoped Roxie nor Dave would notice him. Maybe he should turn them off? He checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. 11.35 pm. He should be safe. The windows were super dark and Ben warily caught a lookout over the park. When the sun was shining it already was creepy, but now? He swallowed. Thinking that there were so many dangerous creatures and that they were on a big island far away from modern civilization was enormously scary. He slowly sat down on the couch and listened to his own breath. Being at home would be the best now. So many days still to go through horrible "adventures" like his mother would say. The only good thing he found here was gone. Baby dinosaurs aren't so dangerous, he knew that now. On the contrary, Bumpy was soft and cute. She would never hurt him or send him to this awful camp. Okay, this was maybe a bit of an exaggeration.  
"Yo man, you're still up?" Ben shivered by hearing a familiar voice behind his back and almost slipped the glass. He placed it on the table and got up from his sitting place: "You have the sleep of a dolphin, Kenji. Seems like one-half of your brain is always awake. I was this quiet and you still woke up?" Kenji nodded:" Well, you're sure I was already asleep?" Kenji also grabbed one glass and filled it with water.  
"You stretched out one arm and dribbled a bit." Ben grumped, angry that he was caught. Kenji blin ked: "Wait you noticed that? I mean, I am a good actor for sure."  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Nothing to worry about. I am not gonna sneak out like Darius. Going on dangerous and forbidden research is against my inner nature." Ben sighed. He took his glass of water and sat down on the couch again. Kenji jumped next to him:" Yeah, you're really not that type of guy. Must be pretty boring to be you I guess." He grinned while Ben wasn't happy about his honesty: "Thanks." He sipped on his glass and tried not to face eyes. The silence helped Kenji recognizing that he said something dumb about Ben and he slid a little bit closer to him:" Sorry I meant: Why can't you sleep? Don't be afraid. There won't be any dinosaurs ready to eat you. And Kenji here is gonna protect you anyways." He stood up and positioned like some superheroes. Ben rolled his eyes: "I am not afraid, okay? I am an overthinker and there a few things in my head right now." Kenji turned his head:" Okay, tell me." He placed his body back on the sofa and changed his look. He suddenly became very interested and serious. Ben stared into his glass grabbing it with both hands:" It's stupid and you wouldn't understand it."  
"Ben, listen. Maybe sometimes I act like a very pretty and powerful boy. Maybe sometimes I am extremely intelligent and good looking and -"  
"Ok stop. This is getting worse." Ben whispered mad.  
"What I meant was, I often say a lot of annoying stuff, but I am no one to laugh about feelings. Believe me, feeling lonely is probably my middle name." the older boy softly touched Ben's shoulder: "You can speak to me. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ben weakly smiled and slowly nodded before he faced his water again: "Well it's about that dinosaur baby I saw hatching. It was painful leaving her behind. And now I wonder if she feels safe, has a family or something. I feel kinda responsible for Bumpy."  
"Ahh, the dinosaur you saw at Mr. Wus research today. Well, I guess she still will be somewhere by the lab. Those bred babies are growing extremely fast, but she probably is too small for a herd. I guess in a few days, she will be put to other dinosaurs from her breed and she will find a wonderful family. Remember, just like the dinosaurs we saw the other days. They looked very happy if you ask me. Everything is alright I am sure." Those words were pretty kind, but Ben still had this stressful feeling inside. He wanted to see that tiny creature so bad right now. He sighed. Maybe it was best to forget about it. After all, it was something that actually doesn't concern him. And how long does he know that small, cute ankylosaur baby at all? He emptied his glass and went to the tiny kitchen room. Kenji followed him:" So do you feel better now?"  
"Yeah, thank you. I think I just have to forget about it. I always do, so it isn't such a big deal."  
Kenji grabbed his arm: "I think it is." He shyly relaxed his grip: "Would you mind going outside with me?" Ben blushed a lot and pulled his arm bag: "What?!" Kenji placed his left hand about his mouth:" Shhh! Do you wanna wake up Brooklynn? Believe me, this girl is like a hungry dinosaur when it is about something that could spice up her web channel." Ben shook his head:" Stop! You wanna tell me to go outside with you? Right after you had to clean dinosaur feces today. Right after you almost lost your camper position here!? Sorry to say, but are you that stupid? Why should I even want to be outside right now? We will be kicked out when-"  
"And?" Kenji mentioned bored. Ben blinked: "And what? First, it's forbidden and second, it's dangerous! Two things I really respect."  
"Bro, I can sense ten miles away from you that this is the last place you want to be right now. Actually, you have nothing to lose. If you have luck tomorrow night you will be home in your own bed. And about me: Don't worry. Even when I think that's kinda cute from you." Kenji grinned again. The blush around Ben's face got worse and he turned his head to the ground. Jeez, this was embarrassing: "N-no it's not cute, it's stupid. Again! I am not going outside." It wasn't just the rules. To be honest Ben was too afraid to leave the camp, thinking about what could lurk out there: "What about something happens? Nobody could save us."  
"Chill, nothing will happen. We're just walking a bit. Ten minutes around the camp. No angry Roxie, no other co-worker, and no scary dinosaurs. I know this camp as my vest pocket. We are not even going that far away. No one will see us and nothing will happen." Kenji started clinging his upper part of his body around Ben's shoulders: "A walk at midnight is the best clearing his own thoughts."  
Ben folded his arms: "I just don't understand why you are this naive. You almost got eaten the other day by cruel raptors. What is wrong with you?"  
"With me is nothing wrong. The park is safer than a public high school. I just wanna walk with you to clear your thoughts. When I was born, I got a gift, being successful in bringing other people´s smiles back. Don't be shy of calling me 'Kenji-the-smiling-expert' ". Ben rolled his eyes again: "I don't know if I am stirred because you care that much about me or if I am disgusted by what you said at the smiling thing." After all, it wasn't completely wrong what the rich boy had said. A short walk wouldn't be that bad now and it was safe around the camp, right? He sighed: "I hate it that you can be this convincing." Kenji boxed Ben's right shoulder:" Then let's go outside now. And be sure not waking up anyone or any…. Thing." He laughed about Ben's pale face: "Just kidding."  
.  
.  
.  
Outside rain still fell a bit and the two boys searched for shelter under a tree:" Maybe a stroll isn't the best idea thinking about how wet we will get." Ben tried to shelter his head under his arms: "I don't know if I can clear my thoughts feeling like fighting inside a tsunami."  
"It's just a drizzle. Nothing to worry about. Man, this is the best, come on! Did you never walk through the rain? This is a story you can tell your kids one day!" Kenji clapped his hands and seemed joyful like a puppy. Ben raised his left eyebrow: "Walking through rain?"  
"Sneaking outside into the wild jungle at midnight while rain soaked all your clothes and creepy screams surrounded you. Like a real survivor." Kenji pitched his voice rustically.  
"I don't like the forbidden and screaming thing and half of it is a lie as well."  
"Good stories including more than three lies!" he cleared his throat: "This way. We will be drier when we follow the path right to the central park. There are more trees so rain shouldn't be too strong under them." He gentle grabbed Bens right wrist and pulled him deeper into the forest:  
"I wanna show you something." The younger boy shiver  
ed. It got cold and he was feared a lot. It was dark, it was forbidden, why the hell he let Kenji lead him outside the camp? He had no time to find a logical answer because the other boy already pulled him deeper into the forest. They walked like this for ten minutes straight, Ben guessed. It was kinda terrifying and every single noise that wasn't familiar scared him. What was Kenji planning? Where was he going? Ben couldn't figure it out, but he was sure that this weird walking wasn't the thing of a relaxing sort. More time past and they somehow lost the path wandering now in the undergrowth: "Kenji, you're sure we are in the right way? I think this is a place I don't want to be." He tried to push branches out of his face and had problems following the older one. Kenji turned around and pointed to a tree: "Behind there."  
Is he even listening to me? Ben thought. He shook his head and walked to the tree. Kenji nodded and they both climbed around the woods. Suddenly it was like rain had stopped and Ben had to blink twice to see clearly: "What is this place?" He whispered. Behind that undergrowth, there was a lake with a tiny waterfall. But this all was within a big cave. Blue and violet lights glimmered on the ceiling and everything seemed calm and soft: "Beautiful right? I found this place while hide-and-seek with some co-workers. Well, actually they didn't want to play with me - what turned out to be extra fun for me. Man, my father was pretty angry." Kenji laughed and an echo appeared which made this even more amusing for him. Ben couldn't laugh, he was too overwhelmed by the view: "It is so wonderful. I never saw a place like this." He stepped deeper into the cave and looked at the water. There he saw his own face like he would check it out in a mirror: "The water is so clear. It's like a small lagoon."  
"And? Do you think all your mind is clear now? I love it here too. I don't know if anyone ever found this place, it isn't even in the Park attractions. Maybe too small for a tourist group."  
"This is even better. I love secrets like this. This lake won't be destroyed if there aren't too many people to know about it." Ben smiled and bowed more to the water. Kenji also walked over and sat next to him: "So, secret between you and me?" He held out his smallest finger for a pinky promise.  
"Secret!" Ben crossed it.  
They both stayed in a more comfortable sitting position near the lake and watched the lights that slowly danced everywhere. Ben's eyes got even wider and he was more than amazed by following this show. Kenji who had noticed his excitement felt something weird. What was it? He felt a warmth inside his body. I did something good for him that's all, he answered himself. He didn't understand why but watching Ben being astonished about this place was like an addiction. He shook his head and cleared his throat again: "So, am I now Mr. Smiling Expert?" Ben giggled and boxed Kenji's left shoulder: "Alright, you won. Going outside was the best. Even when I am still scared if someone finds out about our 'midnight field trip'."  
"Were not staying too long. Nobody will ever know that we jumped out of bed." Kenji took a deep breath: "I am glad you feel better now." Ben nodded and watched the ground: "So, why would you REALLY want to go outside with me?" He faced Kenji again. The older one blinked and was obviously confused: "To help you feeling better of course."  
"But we don't know each other that well. And this isn't the first time you, well, went against the rules. Aren't you afraid to get into trouble? You always say things like you don't care but I am sure that you maybe feel at least unhappy or something." Ben searched for Kenji's eyes, but he couldn't reach them. The older boy grabbed a stone and throw it into the lake: "Congratulations. You can see more than you should too. It's true, I don't care what happens. If I get into trouble, it's the only time my father notices me, so it is the best I can do to get his attention. Call it dumb or whatever you like, but it just works like this. It is fun doing risky stuff. It's the only time I feel alive and that someone finally notices me." Kenji wrapped his arms around his legs: "And you can't tell me this wasn't a good idea, right?" He pointed to the waterfall which looked more amazing with the glimmer of the lights. Ben gently grabbed his hand: "I am very sorry. This sounds very sad and I didn't know how you would feel. But yes, it was a great idea to come to this place. I feel better now, and I am happy that you told me all this. I had never thought that you could be such an emotional person. Thank you!" Kenji, still grabbed by Ben, blushed a bit and suddenly had the preference to stand up. After helping Ben back to his feet as well, he said: "Ehm, I guess we should head back now."  
.  
.  
.  
Outside the cave, rain was falling worse than before. The boys again searched for shelter and ran back to the direction they came from. But at some point, Kenji had problems finding the right way. It was so dark and holding eyes open wasn't easy because the water whipped continuously on their faces. Ben clung close to him and tried to remember the way either: "Maybe this way." It got cold and all at once, the woods looked creepy now. Kenji tried to stay calm, but he felt the panic inside as well. Ok, just don't lose nerves right now, he reminded himself: "Let's go this way. I think it is best just go straight forward. We should find a street sometime if we just head in one direction."  
"O-ok." Ben whimpered. Kenji had a bad feeling about that. Nothing looked familiar by walking more and more away. Meantime they were this far, it was impossible to find a way back to the cave and with every step, their nerves were almost shot. After 20 minutes of running and walking Ben immediately stopped by spotting something in the distance: "Kenji look, there is something. I think it looks like a sign or so." Both ran as fast as the could and reached the plate:

DANGER

Words could not describe how cold it was inside their bodies.  
"D-danger?" Ben whispered scaredy. He stepped back a bit and got heavy breathing: "Where are we?" He checked both sides and sneaked closer to Kenji. The other boy ignored the closeness and still watched the sign: "This can't be. We're can't be this far from the camp. We also are outside of all dinosaur cages. The fences are enormously, so we had seen them before." Kenji got inside his mind and tried to figure out all streets and paths he could imagine of the Park right now. Could they be near an enclosure of a carnivore? Possible, but they must be definitely outside of the cage: "Ben, don't panic. We're might be next to a dinosaur reservoir, but-"  
"W-what??!" It definitely was time for panic in Ben's mind and he sunk to the ground covering his head protective with his arms. Kenji sat down and forced him gently to show his face again: "But we are safe okay? We are outside of the enclosure. Nothing will hurt or eat us. You needn't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you, once this is all my fault, okay?" He held his own hand out. Ben nodded fearfully and grabbed it. After they were again on their feet, both changed back searching for a hint finding a way to the camp: "This way. We have to go forward. Turning back would be the worst. We just get lost again." Kenji seemed sure about it.  
"Again? We are. And I think this is the wrong way in any case. This is a bad idea, I guess. Danger! There! I am not okay with going straight into danger. Please, let's turn back." Meanwhile Ben hated this trip so much. He begged for a wonder or that the camp wouldn't be far away.  
"Turning back is the worst and you know it. We have a sign here. This means a fence must be just as near. We can follow it and will find a street. Nothing will happen, I promise." Kenji tried to calm the younger boy. He felt pretty bad for causing Ben in this situation. Why was he always like this? Why did he always searched so badly for attention and put others through this, too? Ben showed his anger directly: "You already said that with the suggestion of going outside while midnight. And now look at us. We are lost. It's dark and it's cold."  
"I know I am very sorry. But it could be worse. Oh, and do you freeze that bad? Want my jacket? It's a bit wet now, but maybe my body warmth inside could help." Ben blushed again very hard and all of sudden his anger disappeared: "Ehm, no it's okay. You will freeze too."  
"Don't matter about me. I feel bad that we are in this situation and maybe it helps you to feel a little bit safer." He slipped out of his sleeves and gently put his jacket around Ben's shoulders. The younger boy got super red and felt Kenji's breath behind his neck: "I am really sorry Ben. I promise we will be back safe. I'll protect you. It's at least what I have to do." Ben turned his face to Kenji and he immediately got so warm staying this close to the other boy's face: "I-it's not just your fault. I didn't want to be rude, sorry. I think I just panicked. It was my own decision to come with you and you wanted to help me. So, let's find a way back. A-and thank you. For the jacket I mean."  
They decided to continue walking forward once this was the only logical way out of the woods. There must be a street sometime, Kenji was sure. The fence was reached and both shuddered thinking about which dinosaur would be on the other side. Along with the enclosure it got later, and Ben already felt pain in his legs. He wasn't trained in walking this long but even Kenji had already problems holding his pace. And finally: There was a path. The boys relieved took a deep breath seeing a guidepost as well and run as fast as they could to check the wooden sign: "There! We have to go this way to the camp. God thanks, I thought this bad feeling would never end." Kenji laughed out loud and clapped his hands.  
"But we still have to manage four miles. We will be around an hour by feet until we reach the camp." Ben swallowed. Meanwhile, he was very tired. It already was around 2 am and the beginning liveness seemed to be far away now. The boys dragged their bodies slowly forward to the camp direction as the sign had told. Time passed and even when stepping was painful, it kept their bodies warm. After 20 minutes of stepping, they suddenly heard a foreign voice: "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Ben was deep in shock and Kenji frightened, looked at the Jurassic Rangers. They got caught. It was just a matter of time and the co-workers would inform Roxie after finding out that the boys were campers from her. There was a big dysfunction in Kenji's head, and he strongly grabbed Ben's wrist again, starting to run away from the adult man. He didn't know why but he wanted to get away. Maybe the Ranger wasn't able to see them clearly. And maybe he wasn't fast enough to follow them. If they got lucky, the boys will be in camp before and nobody will ever know about all this. Yes, running was the best decision, he thought. Completely different than what Ben was thinking: "Why are we running? We should give up and talk to the adults." Ben heavily breathed and had problems following Kenji's speed. His feed hurt badly, and it was just a matter of time he would collapse: "I am not getting into troubles this time. We almost made it to the camp. We can still uncouple them." Kenji shouted. The rain was strong, and the grass was all wet. Were the rangers still behind? Kenji had problems running straight with pulling Ben after himself. He was also afraid of falling, but concurrently joy and fear reached his chest: "Kenji stop, my legs can't anymore." Ben sounded desperate.  
"I zig-zag to that tree. We can hide there. But I think we shook them off." Kenji steered in his suggested direction and was meant to stop as he suddenly stepped on fallen leaves and couldn't hold himself staying on both legs. He fell to the ground, Ben laying on his chest: „Are you alright?" the younger one asked. But he couldn't answer. The ground cracked and both fell into the hole which was hidden under the foliage. It wasn't that deep, but the impact was still painful. Especially for Kenji who held Ben close in his arms. He landed on his back losing the grip on Ben. The younger boy rolled next to Kenji and whimpered of fear. By trying to stand up Kenji rubbed his back and checked his bodies. Nothing broken or so. Once he finished himself, he slipped closer to Ben and helped him sitting up: „ You okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He shook his head: „ No I am ok. I was just afraid I guess." Kenji wasn't in the mood for jokes and primarily not about Ben's health. He tried to watch the sky, but it was so dark and the rain still so persistent. The situation was turned and now all the joy, running away from rangers and getting into Roxie-Troubles seemed like a very small problem by comparison: „This must be a dinosaur trap. Explains the 'Danger' Warning." He inspected the walls: "Please tell me if you need something. 'Til that I look at how we can escape from here. Maybe I can climb to the top somehow." But he couldn't. The earth was too slippery and the whole was properly dug out like a square: "I can't reach it. It's too high. Maybe I can lift you up and you get at the edge?" Ben blushed again but he went over to Kenji: "Ok let's try. Once I am up, I search for something to help." He stepped into Kenji's folded hands. The older Boy pushed him high and tried to hold this position while Ben tried to grab the borders of the whole. It was no use. He was too short and unable to reach something: "This doesn't work. I am not big enough."  
Kenji shouted: "Climb on my shoulders!"  
"What?" the younger one asked.  
"I said: Climb on my shoulders!" Ben felt bad about that. His shoes were dirty from the run and meanwhile, he must be pretty heavy for Kenji. But it seemed like he was serious, and Ben wasn't willing to answer back anything. He carefully stepped out of Kenji's hands and searched for his shoulders. It wasn't easy to find hold because of the darkness and water still fell from the sky. He somehow made it and grabbed the wall while putting his nails deep into the earth. But even when he tried to stretch his whole body, it was clear quickly that Ben was too short to reach the edge above him: "Forget it I, woah-" He hadn't time to finish his words because at the same time he lost his balance and fell again to the dirty ground: "Ben! Are you alright!" Kenji who had tried to catch him instantly but couldn't, lifted the younger one in his arms: "Did you hurt yourself?"  
"No, will be just a few bruises, I guess." Ben sat down and rubbed his arms. He was pretty mad right now. Thinking about the most terrible things he could imagine, this situation was the worst. Kenji took place right next to him: "There must be another way out of here."  
"Forget it! There is nothing we can do. It was a mistake to run away from those rangers and you know that! Now we have to wait until someone finds us. If someone ever finds us!" he shouted. Kenji watched the ground. He was right. This was all his fault. Just because he had fun running away and playing something like hide-and-seek. For what? He had to admit that the best would be to give up: "Someone will find us. We have to wait a bit. The co-workers saw us and probably they'll inform someone. And at the latest, the other campers will notice in a few hours that we're missing." This wasn't too bad, Kenji thought. Someone will come and search for them. But it was just him being more relaxed. Ben was still upset: "Nevertheless I am mad. This is why I think instructions are important. It was obvious that something like this happens." He shook his head.  
"Hey. It is what it is now. Maybe it was stupid, but we can't change it now. Come one, being mad won't help now." The older one shared a weak smile. Ben accepted that fighting wouldn't truly be the best and tried to stay as calm as Kenji. He nodded.  
By waiting the rain got stronger and both boys knew that no one would come in the near future. It was just too dark and the Jurassic World co-workers probably searched for shelter. Not to mention that it was late at night and everyone else would sleep.  
"Maybe Darius notice that we're gone. Maybe he calls for Roxie and Dave." Ben grabbed his legs near his chest.  
"Yeah maybe." Kenji shivered a lot. They both were soaked wet and no sun was there to come out before the next four hours. Ben both arms clung around his body lost a tear: "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should stay in bed and not wake you up. And I shouldn't be outside. If we had just obeyed the rules, we wouldn't be stuck in a dinosaur trap."  
Kenji had problems staying warm and inconspicuously slipped to Ben: "Hey, don't worry! Everything will be alright. How I said: Sometimes someone will search for us. And the rangers saw us, so it is just a matter of time they inform Roxie. Two kids near Camp Cretaceous sneaking around? It's obvious that we're from there. Boom! Roxie will search for us. And my father would cut off every single blade of grass to find me. We just have to wait a bit. They will find us. And when it's someone's fault then it's mine. Please don't push yourself. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?" He said with a soft voice but inside Kenji got panicked. It was the rain and how cold it got. Ben almost froze to death and at this time it was just clear that they both would get a cold or worse: "We have to do something about the shivering."  
"Oh, please yes!" Ben rubbed his legs and breathed fast. Kenji sneaked closer and took the other boy's hand: "I heard the best way to stay warm is sharing bodies. We have to do something before someone becomes hypothermia." Kenji's grip got stronger: "Is it okay if I touch you?" Ben gasped and pulled his hand back: „T-touching me?" Kenji kneeled before him and wrapped his arms around him: "Sharing bodies, okay? It is better than freezing. Don't worry I don't do anything you feel uncomfortable with." Kenji circled Ben's Body while crossing his legs behind him. Both breathed a bit slower and Ben felt the heat spreading inside him. It wasn't just the body contact there was something else he never felt before. Why was Kenji caring so much about him? Not just now, he was so willingly to help him lowering his mind. Ben's eyes wandered in the dark while half of his face was pressed against Kenji's right shoulder. He slowly pulled both arms around the older boy's back and hoped he could share warmth, too. This was the least he could do. Time passed by and checking the clock Kenji had around his wrist, informed the boys that it was already around 3 am. While it got later there was less rain, but the air was still freezy and both started shivering again: „This doesn't work as good as I thought anymore. It's still too cold." Ben seemed pretty afraid not knowing what the other boy was planning to do with him: „I'm ok. I can handle this."  
„You can't. And I don't want you to feel worse as you already do." He ripped off his own shirt and rinsed out the water.  
„I am sorry but I have to undress you, too." He got super red: " N-no." Ben covered his clothes and tried to get rid of Kenji's contact: "Come on, I am freezing like crazy too! I need you now." Kenji definitely was the stronger one and at this point, Ben lost against him. The black-haired started to remove the two jackets and opened all the buttons of his shirt while Ben was kinda fighting against this act. But his natural proportions impeded him, and he was too cold getting power in his fingers again. He tried to accept what Kenji was doing and feeling dizzy from all the emotions that overstrained him the last three hours made him even weaker against the older one.  
It wasn't even two minutes they both were shirtless. Again Kenji wrapped his arms around him. First, both stayed in their cold but after and after it became more comfortable. Warm, he thought. This is okay, isn't it? Ben, happy that the darkness hid his red face, told himself that being half undressed and cuddling with Kenji was okay as long as it helped them to stay warm. But he could not get rid of his heart beating so fast. Am I getting a cold? He hadn't the time to answer, his eyes got very heavy and a sleepy Ben was found in Kenji's arms. The older one smiled: "I guess this is a good sign." He yawned. 4 am and he also was tired as hell. In this position and with a good body temperature, it did not last long and Kenji fell to sleep as well.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey! Over here! I found them!" A strong, manly voice shouted and waked Ben from his comfortable position. Where am I, he thought. Noticing fast that he still laid in tanned and gentle arms. His cheeks glowed a lot and he unhanded from Kenji. The other boy opened his eyes and blinked multiple times: "Good morning, what's wrong?" he yawned. His clock said 8 am and seeing something once the sun shined a bit into the whole was joyful. Ben pointed to the sky: "There is someone!" They quickly were on their legs again and looked at three strangers wearing work uniforms: "Are you guys alright?" The middle one asked.  
"We're handing you a ladder." While the rangers disappeared for short, the boys used the time dressing again. It wasn't even a minute both saw sunlight again. Kenji embraced one of the co-workers who was obviously confused but padded his head: "Thank you, guys! I am so happy not to end in a dinosaur cage at least."  
"Well, maybe not for long." A familiar feminine voice reached his ears. The teens shrugged in fear: "Okay enough with being happy. Please guide me to my ending as dinosaur food." Kenji bashful laughed and carefully sneaked behind the Rangers. The woman escorted by a tense Dave watched them angry: "Inside. Now." Roxie pointed to a black cross-country car and headed to the co-workers. The boys weren't in the mood to say a word against it and opened the Range Rover their camper boss had meant. Inside it was warm and a blanket lied in the backseat: "Take it. I guess you need it more than me." Kenji handed it to Ben. The younger one seemed unsure about it and said: "I have no problems sharing it with you." Kenji stayed in silence. Actually, he felt good being this close with Ben, but sharing a blanket right in front of Roxie and Dave? His cheeks got some red. On the other side, a real blanket would be wonderful now and at the same time they had a crazy night behind, so he didn't care about it: "Okay, thank you." He carefully placed the blanket around Ben's body and himself: "Man I guess that's it. Roxie is extremely angry. She will send me back home for sure." Kenji sighed.  
"Hey if she kicks you out. I'll go voluntarily. Without you, this night had been the worst ever. And being in camp without you will be very boring. But who knows, maybe she kicks me out, too." Ben said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Naa, most of the time you are well behaved. But thanks man, I am glad you feel so about it." Kenji boxed him. They hadn't the privacy they wanted for long, because Dave entered the co-driver door and took the seat: "You boys are in a veeeery bad mess now, believe me." Roxie slung the door after taking place on the driver's seat. After the car was started, she took a deep breath and shivered with rage: "What in god names were you both thinking? Kenji, I can't stand this anymore. I'll definitely send you home when we reach the camp… And after you slept and ate something. Whatever! I wanted to say: I take responsibility for you two, for all of you and it is unacceptable to sneak out all the time. This is not an 'I-can-leave-whenever-I-want' vacation place. We have rules and they are all for your safety. Don't you understand this?" Roxie's hands strongly grabbed the steering wheel, and she was so angry even Dave slipped closer to the car's window.  
"But all the time we were safe. We just fell in this hole and-." Ben was fastly interrupted by Roxie: "That's bad enough! You weren't allowed to go outside! The park is not a playground! People are working and there are a lot of dinosaur traps or dangerous electrical mechanisms. Kenji, it's just yesterday you had to learn from your mistakes. What is it you want?" But she didn't get an answer. The boy didn't say a word and avoided eye contact with her. He followed the environment outside his window and a tired look adorned his face. Ben recognized that and after all, he knew about Kenji now, he felt deep commiseration with his friend. He saw Roxie's strict glance through the car mirror on the front glass and felt bad about all that. Kenji didn't deserve this, he thought: "Actually this is all my fault. I couldn't sleep because of Bumpy and waked Kenji to go for walk-"  
"Aw! The cute ankylosaurs baby from the other day." Dave grinned until he sensed Roxie's black aura around him. His smile constantly disappeared, and Ben continued: "We kinda lost the way and I panicked by seeing the Rangers. Kenji kept cool the whole time while I made everything worse. Please don't punish him for something I did. He really helped me out in this situation. I would be lost without him."  
Roxie sighed: "Oh I heard that before. I don't get rid of the idea that this will be a trend now between all of you campers, won't it? We're talking in the living room this afternoon." She stopped the car and lead the boys to the elevator from the camp. Ben was happy about the familiar place and even Kenji showed his relief in a big calm gasp of relief. The door closed and the two were by themselves again. Ben rubbed his eyes while Kenji leaned on the wall and slipped to the ground: "I hear my bed shouting my name."  
"Mine shouts as well, but the shower is louder I guess." The younger one was disgusted by his dirty look. His hands were full of earth and grass stains and the rainwater wasn't helpful to stay clean. It felt kinda sticky with the mixture of sweat. The elevator stopped and both entered the living room, where the other campers already waited. Sammy jumped from the couch and gave them a big hug: "Omg we were so afraid. Where were you? And what happened? And why is your shirt half-open Kenji?" She blinked and stepped back. The others also came to the runaways. Kenji crossed his arms: "Well, we had something like a midnight field trip which ended in a big disaster." Ben boxed him: "Don't say that. I think it was great!" Everyone stayed in silence and watched him.  
"Kenji, where is Ben and who is the boy you brought us?" Yasmina asked. But Ben smiled: "Believe it or not but this is the real me. I think I needed a night like this. AND I need a shower right now. So, if you don't mind, I'll go now." His smile still stayed as he left the room. The uncomfortable silence was broken from Brooklyn: "Well, I want to know everything! This is fantastic for my blog! A silent and fearful boy turned into an aggressive Survivor. Kenji, I interview you right away!"  
"Forget it. I need to close my eyes now. And you're following the wrong path. I am sure Ben feels very bad. He hit his head or something, so no story for you. Your suggestions are all wrong."  
"A good story includes more than three lies, remember?" the pink-haired blinked and Kenji grumpy went to his bedroom. Why does she know about that?  
.  
.  
.  
After a few hours of rest, a good shower and meal, it was Roxie and Dave staying in front of them and seemed more stressed than before: "I thought about it. Kenji, I'll give you the last chance. But just because I have a feeling that your spirit is something that comforts Ben a bit. On the other side, I hope that Ben's behavior is something you can learn from. And Ben, I know that this incident doesn't look similar to you. I am sure you won't do such stupidity again. I am still angry about your both special trip and we sorted out the right punishment, but thanks to Dave you will stay here in the camp." The boys smiled and looked questioningly to the co-worker: "Yeah! I told Roxie that I admire your ambition to cheer each other up and that I like how you tried to help each other out. Those are true elements of a camping atmosphere." Roxie kicked his leg a bit: "Ouch. But like my wonderful co-chief already said: Rules are rules! And it was very dumb of you two going outside in the middle of the night!" Dave rubbed his right leg.  
"And while the other campers will go to the dinosaur restaurant in the central park with us, you both are going to visit the main park investment and grab the trash, which is lying around. Here take those." She handed them two pliers and gloves. Ben's face slowly turned green: "Trash? I need more disinfectants." He watched the plier skeptical while Kenji jumped from the sofa: "Great! I mean thanks! Don't worry, we'll take care of the trash." Roxie nodded: "Good, then this discussion ends here. We start in half an hour. Prepare yourself. I'll inform the others. Dave, could you go talk to Darius? I'll check the girls." Both left the living room and it got less noise again.  
"I think it could be worse. At least we have gloves." Ben sighed. He stepped closer to Kenji: "I thought about last night and also it was a very stupid idea like Dave and Roxie said, but it was something brilliant for me too. This is a story I will tell my grandchildren as well." Both smiled. Kenji held out his smallest finger: "So our secret place and the dinosaur trap helped to free your mind?" Ben crossed it again: "Kinda." He laughed.  
"Come on, we have to change. I don't want to pick trash while wearing my best pants." Kenji headed to the door. Suddenly Ben grabbed his arm and embraced him close: "Thank you." Kenji's first blushing turned into a small smile again and he softly tapped Bens head: "No problem. The Smiling expert completed another mission."  
"Oh, stop saying that!" Both laughed out loud and walked over to their bedroom. This trip was maybe filled with ups and downs, but they were sure: Midnight walks are the best to clear heavy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This is my first story full in english, please be patient.  
> Also my first time being on this page, so sorry if I made some mistakes by uploading the story. Feel free to correct me.  
> I tried my best. I still have so much more ideas for this sweet couple and I would love to share it with you if you want.
> 
> Have a nice day - whenever you read this :)


End file.
